battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldritch Forces
Eldritch Forces is the final stage of the Stories of Legend campaign, and the only stage in Laboratory of Relics. Upon completion, the player will unlock the cat unit Mecha-Bun. This is a No Continues stage, so using Cat Food to continue is not allowed. Battleground Doge, Snache and Those Guys are sent as peons. After 20 seconds, 1 Li'l Bun Bun appears. When the enemy base's HP is down to 99%, Mecha-Bun appears as the boss. Ginger Snaches, Doge Darks and Gabriels will be sent as support. Strategy Strategy 1 Note: '''This is a general and flexible lineup. '''Line-up: Double Research Combo (Sm) (Biohazard and Bony Bone), Octopus Cat, Vengeful Cat, Tathagata Cat (if possible), a Long Distance/Wave attackers (such as Manic Macho Legs Cat or Polevaulter Cat), Cyberpunk Cat or an Uber Rare who can freeze, weaken or slow Floating (such as Mitama the Oracle or Divine Coppermine) and 2 meatshields. Strategy: Lure Li'l Bun Bun close to your base and stall it with either Manic Eraser or Eraser Cat. Stack anti-Floating Uber Rares/Cyberpunk, Necro-Dancer Cat and Tathagata Cat. Octopus Cat can help you stall the Li'l Bun Bun. When you have saved up money, you can start pushing. *If you are using the Cyberpunk stack strat, just spam normally and stall. The Cyberpunks should sufficiently stall Mecha-Bun with the supporting meatshields. *If you are using the Uber stack strat, hope for RNG and try to add Necro-Dancer or Tathagata for more reliable procs. They usually kill Bun Bun faster. *If you are using the Necro-Dancer or Tathagata strategy, you have to hope for the best, though the research Combo should save you in many situations. Either way, Octopus Cat acts as a very good tank, allowing the stacking of as many Necro-Dancers as you want (unless you have very bad RNG), and, as a consequence, allowing a permanent freeze. Strategy 2 (ft. Divine Kai) Line-up: 4 meatshields of your choice (Recommended: Jiangshi, M. Eraser and Eraser), Cameraman Cat, M. Macho Legs, Necro-Dancer, Sanzo, Crazed Bahamut, Divine Kai, Rich Cat (helpful here) Strategy: Lure Li'l Bun Bun to your base and meatshield when he gets close enough. Start stacking Necro-Dancer immediately. Once he appears to be perma-frozen, send out Divine Kai and start spamming your Cameraman and M. Macho Legs. Also, obviously, start spamming meatshields. when Divine Kai hits the base, your Necro-Dancers should be behind her a little bit, as to not immediately die to Mecha-Bun. Just keep spamming relentlessly and he should die at some point. Kill the base with Bahamut and you're done with the stage. Trivia *This is the only Stories of Legend stage that has No Continues. * This is the only Stories of Legend stage that has a guaranteed drop (Mecha-Bun). * This is the only Stories of Legend stage with a unique enemy base design. * This is the only Stories of Legend stage with a unique boss theme. * This is the only Stories of Legend stage with an exclusive background. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00048.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 49 Levels